Rudolf Ushiromiya
is Kinzo's third child and second son, and the father of Battler and Ange. Together with his sister Eva, at the family meeting he strengthens the goal of not allowing the eldest brother Krauss monopolize their father's fortune. He lost his previous wife, Asumu, six years ago and afterwards immediately entered his second wife Kyrie in the family register. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father *Kyrie Ushiromiya - wife *Battler Ushiromiya - son *Ange Ushiromiya - daughter *Krauss Ushiromiya - older brother *Eva Ushiromiya - older sister *Rosa Ushiromiya - younger sister *Beatrice Ushiromiya - half-sister *George Ushiromiya - nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - niece *Maria Ushiromiya - niece *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Kasumi Sumadera - sister-in-law *Asumu Ushiromiya - ex-wife *Sayo Yasuda - half-sister/niece *Lion Ushiromiya - half-brother/nephew Personality Rudolf is shown to be sly and cunning. He had a talent to do things that are boderline swindles or illegal and running away with it even when he was in his university years where he sold party tickets. He is heartless to those he swindled and thinks it is not any of his business when he drove some of them to commit suicide. Rudolf is also a playboy who attracted and toyed with many women's feeling thinking that it is fun to see them fight over him. All this as Ange said made him a horrible person. However, he is also shown to be similar to Battler especially when he was younger that he is also the Ushiromiya sibling to be the energetic one and the one joking around. They are also both stuborn and refused to make up even though neither are angry at each other after a while until 6 years later. When he was younger and was told that there are wolves in the forest, he said that he wanted to pat them causing Kinzo to change the story to witches in the forest. This scared him and cause him to cling to Krauss for a while. Despite always teasing Battler, he is also shown to care about him and even gave Asumu's parents money to take care of him as well as take note of what is happening to Battler in school. He also love guns and enjoys watching many western films. When his sister Rosa was still a child, Rudolf tormented her and bullied more than Krauss and Eva together, flirted with the servants occasionally to deprive her of the company of someone to play with and make friends and he went so far as to destroy her toys (something that Rosa herself in her adult years would unconsciously replicate it with her daughter). However, by growing up he seems to expressed regret about how he behaved with her when they were younger. In ''Requiem of the Golden Witch'',his true nature is shown in the Tea Party when he proves willing to kill his own siblings and their families in order to keep all his father's money for himself and his family. Role In the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch Collaborated with his siblings in an attempt to get money out of Krauss. Afterwards, he wanted to meet with Kyrie and Battler about something important, ominously stating "I will probably be killed tonight." He never got the chance to talk about it, having been a victim of the first twilight. ''His corpse was found inside the rose garden storehouse. His face seems to have been smashed after death. He has a right to lament his ill fortune. ''Turn of the Golden Witch Was a victim of the first twilight. ''His corpse was found in the chapel. The direct cause of death is unknown, but it seems his stomach was cut open and his intestines pulled out after his death. On top of that, sweets and candies were packed into his stomach. This is why we want to be as sweet and innocent as candy. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch Went to the mansion with Kyrie and Hideyoshi to retrieve food, only to be killed by EVA-Beatrice as the fourth twilight. ''Died in the hall of the mansion, with his forehead pierced by a weapon shaped like a stake. '' ''Apparently, they've gotta be finished off with stakes from here on out. Gross. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch Was a victim of the first twilight, killed by Chiester 00. ''His corpse was found in the dining hall. About half his head was destroyed. It's probably reasonable to assume that he was murdered with a powerful gun or something similar. However, the witnesses don't believe he was killed with a gun... ''End of the Golden Witch After Battler and Erika solve the epitaph, he makes another reference to talking to Battler about something, again ominously saying "I will probably be killed tonight." When the rest of the family casts doubts over Kinzo's existence, he goes up to his study window using a ladder and breaks it open. '''Alive' at the time of the game's suspension. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Alive' at the time of the game's suspension. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch In the Tea Party it's revealed that Rudolf and Kyrie are the true culprits of the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident. After discovering the gold along with the other adults, he and Kyrie came up with a plan to take it all for themselves by murdering everyone on the island and escaping to Kuwadorian with the gold. Rudolf and Kyrie then call each of the children one by one, with Rudolf assigned to kill George. After killing him, Rudolf is swiftly killed by Eva, who he thought was dead; he gets shot in the chest and then the head. Twilight of the Golden Witch'' During the quiz session, he pulls Kyrie in private and reveals his secret: she and Asumu were set to give birth on the same day, and Kyrie actually gave birth to Battler while Asumu had a miscarriage. He didn't want it known that he had a child with his mistress, so he bribed a doctor to switch the results. He decided to reveal this after seeing how Kyrie acted towards Battler for so long. In Bernkastel's game he ends up being the culprit along with Battler and Kyrie. Quotes *"Compared to George-kun, there's nothing about Battler I can brag about. If he was kidnapped and we were threatened with a ransom of ten billion, I'd feel like sticking a bow on the guy and letting them have him. On top of that, he's idiotic and reckless. He talks about grand dreams and things that couldn't be done. I guess in that way, he's a super idiot worth the equivalent of ten billion more idiots. But I'm sure that guy could do things that even a group of ten billion average people couldn't do. Well, I'm pretty sure he'll fall flat on his face. The world isn't easy. But at the very least, there's no doubt that watching over his life will be more pleasant than looking at ten billion average people." *"All the trust in the world isn't worth a good banknote." Trivia *His birthday is on 9/29 and his blood type is 0. *In Episode 5, Rudolf sings a song about "Ira Bauer", referencing Jack Bauer from the show 24. Coincidentally, Rudolf's seiyuu became Rikiya Koyama, who voiced Bauer in the Japanese dub of 24. de:Rudolf Ushiromiya es:Rudolf Ushiromiya pl:Rudolf Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family